


Twitch

by Saveourskinship



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lemon, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Romance, Sex Magic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saveourskinship/pseuds/Saveourskinship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Head Boy, Draco Malfoy discovers his fellow Head Girl, Hermione Granger is not the virtuous prude that her reputation suggests. As he becomes more obsessed, they delve into a dangerous game of wits that ends in long-lasting ramifications for both. Will they be able to work out their issues? Can they love more than they hate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitch

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the premise that everyone went back to Hogwarts to finish their schooling after Voldemort’s defeat. 
> 
> Hermione is a bit OOC and her and Ron aren’t together. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns these characters and their world. This is not a story intended for profit, only fun.
> 
> There will be explicit content such as inferences to underage drinking, detailed sex, and profanity.

**Twitch**

_Damn, Granger_ , thought Draco as he stalked to the Gryffindor Head Girl dormitory that lay just outside her house’s entrance. She was supposed to have been up an hour ago. They were helping arrange the other students to get on the Hogwarts Express for the Christmas holidays.

“Go wake Miss Granger up, Mr. Malfoy,” McGonagall had told him not five minutes before.

“Why don’t we just start without her, it’s not a difficult task,” he’d retorted, snidely.

“This is something the Head Boy and Head Girl must do together and well you know it,” the Headmistress had fixed him with a hard stare. He knew she just wanted Granger’s organisation skills for it to run smoothly.

“Fine,” he’d sighed. “Even the Golden Girl can’t be perfect all the time, I s’pose.” He turned his back on McGonagall’s glare.

Now he was traipsing up to her room. They had set aside their antagonism in order to perform their duties properly, but there was still an undercurrent of dislike that ran throughout their interactions. Granger always wanted to be over-prepared for the most innocuous things when he would rather have an outline and just wing it. It was very annoying.

He finally arrived at her door and he banged on it. “Granger! Get up! You were supposed to meet me and McGonagall in the Great Hall over an hour ago!”

He heard a shuffle behind the door and a bang followed by an “Ow,” and then the door swung open.

Draco was taken aback. Granger was standing there, eyes a little wild, barefoot and wearing a long soft-looking grey cardigan that reached her ankles. She only had on a light pink silk camisole and matching shorts, both of which were edged by a cream lace that showed off a very impressive expanse of toned leg. Her hair was wild, and swooped over one side of her head. As she stood there trying to get her bearings, the grey cashmere cardigan and the thin strap of her camisole came off her shoulder. Something within Draco twitched at the sight.

She leaned against the door, “Sorry, so sorry, Malfoy. Let’s go, I can’t believe I overslept.”

“Uh, clothes, Granger,” he gestured at her state of undress, his eyes resting on the string of pearls that were looped once around her throat and then dangled just below her unsupported breasts.

She looked down at herself. “Fuck,” she said, heading back into the room again surprising Draco who had never heard her swear before.

“Come in, I’ll only be a minute,” she said, flying back inside her bedroom.

Draco stepped into her dorm for the first time. Her school robes were strewn around and several empty bottles of alcohol littered the floor.

“Did you have a party last night, Granger?” Draco said, unbelievingly.

“Uh, yeah, something like that,” she replied, coming back out in a pair of jeans, her camisole and the necklace still on. She was searching for something in the pile of discarded clothing.

“What’s with the jewels, Granger?” Draco asked her.

“Huh?” she said, turning to him and he gestured at the adornment around her neck.

“Oh, my pearls? Someone gave them to me, they feel good against my skin,” she answered, smiling and fingering them casually before turning back to continue looking for whatever she had lost.

Draco smirked at the unintended innuendo. “If I decided to give you a pearl necklace would you wear that one, too?” he crudely joked.

“Normally when someone gives me a pearl necklace I often don’t have time to decide whether or not I wear it, it just happens,” she replied automatically. Then she froze as did Draco. He had assumed that she would have no idea what he meant by that statement. But she did. Merlin’s rod, did she know alright.

Draco regarded the witch with new eyes. Taking in the circumstances of her room he deduced that she had not spent last night alone. There was more clothing than would be typical of one person.

“So you did have a party here last night, Granger, you tricky minx. It was a tongue party wasn’t it!” Draco dogged her to answer, but she ignored him.

“Ah! Found it!” she said, retrieving a wand that had rolled under her couch. She went into her room again and Draco edged closer to it, a sense of intrigue coming over him for this new side to Granger.

He noted the low rumbling of a male voice, but couldn’t decipher what was being said. Hearing the door handle being grasped, he stepped away a little. Granger opened the door and closed it, but not before a feminine giggle escaped from its confines.

Draco stared open mouthed at the witch. She had a conservative jumper on and was putting on a pair of sensible shoes. A complete reversal from how she had opened the door.

“Coming?” she turned to him.

Dumbstruck still, he followed her out into the corridor.

“Granger, you sneaky witch! You’ve been having illicit bedroom adventures without anyone knowing.”

She scoffed. “Malfoy, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she said as they strode down the corridors.

“Don’t play dumb, I just caught you. Alcohol in your room, more clothes than you could account for alone and then I heard voices, Granger. Voices, plural, coming from your room. Voices that were not your own.”

“Wow, what an imagination you have.”

He grabbed her arm and pulled her flush with a wall in an alcove that was hidden by a tapestry. “I’ll tell the whole castle what I saw today, Granger. See how everyone reacts to Gryffindor’s precious fucking Princess slutting it up.”

Granger narrowed her eyes at him dangerously. Before he knew it, she had flipped their positions and was pressed in close to him, her wand on his throat. He gulped. Granger was the most powerful student in their school bar none, he knew what a bad idea it was to be on the receiving end of her wand.

“Oh, Malfoy...” she said, her words caressing him softly, lulling him into a false sense of security. “Even if you did tell everyone, who would believe you?”

He stared at her, her brown eyes dancing deliciously at him.

“My reputation is crystalline, you couldn’t touch it even if you wanted. People would just assume you wished to start another mud-slinging competition. I would act all hurt and upset and have them rallying to my side as they always do, you sick. Little. Fuck,” she whispered those last words slowly and hot into his ear.

“You, on the other hand, your escapades are well documented. Girls throw themselves at your feet because they already know the treatment they will receive. Sure, some may believe they can change you, but most are using you as much as you use them.” She slid a knee between his legs and rubbed up and down seductively.

“Oh, look, even just doing this turns you on, want me to choke you how you like?” Draco’s eyes flashed to hers as his breath became ragged. She answered the question in his eyes before he even had to ask.

“I know because some of your bedpartners have passed through my arms as well, and the things they tell me about you...” she chuckled against his throat. “Some of them even shocked me, and I’m not normally one to be surprised by much.”

“What are you going to do to me, Granger?” Draco growled, trying to inject as much warning into it as he could.

“Nothing. I’m going to do anything to you and that is going to drive you crazy. Oh, look, you’re already sweating,” she licked up his face, taking the bead and tracking it back up to his blond hairline.

Draco was shaking and he hated how turned on he was. Who knew Granger was this kinky? Gods, he wanted to fuck her.

She pulled away and pouted at him sarcastically. Draco watched as the siren in her retreated and her bossy know-it-all demeanour came back into play.

“Hurry up, Malfoy, Professor McGonagall is waiting for us!” she charged down the hallway again leaving him behind to compose himself.

He entered the hall ten minutes later and Granger was already well under way organising the thestral carriages and creating groups amongst the early students to come in.

“How nice of you to join us again, Mr. Malfoy,” the Headmistress said to him. “Miss Granger informed me that you got... distracted in one of the corridors, but I must insist that you keep your romantic endeavours to yourself while on official Head Boy duty.” She gave him a hard, disapproving stare. Draco opened his mouth in shock. Granger turned and smirked at him. Draco was furious. He would get his revenge on her, he swore it on his name.

* * *

 

"No, it’s true, I walked in on her and she had two people in her bedroom!” Draco was pacing in the Slytherin common room trying to convince Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini what he’d found at Granger’s.

“Listen to yourself, Drake,” Theo said to him. “It’s Granger, she’s a complete prude and has her knickers twisted so tight no one could get up there if they tried.”

“Yeah,” Blaise agreed with him. “You’ve always had a vendetta against her, but this one isn’t going to work. Her reputation is ironclad, just like her pants.”

Draco flopped onto an armchair. “Just like she said,” he muttered under his breath.

“What?” Theo asked him.

“Nothing,” he replied.

* * *

 

A couple of months later Draco found that he’d begun stalking Granger. It infuriated him that he had yet to catch her out on any kind of bad behaviour at all. She was pleasant with their classmates, but there were no longing looks or flirtatious touches with any of them. He would wait around her dormitory for hours but never saw anyone come or go from the door. He wanted to scream in frustration.

The looks she gave him occasionally were the worst. When she caught him hovering around her room yet again, she would give him this superior arrogant-filled smirk. “Malfoy,” she would say in acknowledgment. Every damn time. She knew he was following her around and wanted him to know it. He knew she hadn’t stopped whatever she was doing and he couldn’t figure out how she was keeping it such a secret.

One day after this interaction had repeated itself maybe ten times he grabbed her after she intoned his name.

“Tell me. Tell me how you’re doing this, I have to know.”

Granger glanced down at his grip on her arm and then back up at him. It was a warning look and he removed his hand. The arrogant smirk came back across her features.

“Stop doing that, it’s the most annoying expression I’ve ever seen,” he spat at her, shaking with rage and pent-up frustration.

“Oh, really, Malfoy? I thought you would be used to it since I learned it from you.”

Draco stared at her.

“It really is very effective you know, but I never thought it would work quite so well on its progenitor,” she regarded him coolly, leaning against her door, arms folded.

“You’re such a bitch,” he said.

“Ooh, burn. That one was harsh, Malfoy. Really stung, I think I might cry,” she said, dully, as far away from crying as possible.

Draco stepped in close to her. “You would be wise not to underestimate me, Granger,” he said his voice dark and dripping with unsaid threats.

“Oh, I wouldn’t do that,” she leaned into him and reached around his neck. She readjusted the collar of his shirt and his tie, her fingers stroking lightly along the skin at his neck. She softly breathed into his ear, tickling the skin there. “You’re currently my favourite game, Draco. I would never underestimate you.”

She pulled back and her eyes were lidded and she was looking at him through her thick lashes. He was hard again and he stepped in even closer to her.

“You want to kiss me right now, don’t you?” she said, the smirk returning. Draco paused, waiting for what she would say next.

“That means I win yet again,” she laughed as he pulled away with a growl that issued from deep in his throat. He stalked away, furious, while her laughter followed him down the corridor. “Nice seeing you again, Malfoy!” she called after him.

Time to change tactics, Draco thought to himself. If I’m reacting exactly as she thinks I will, I‘ll do the opposite instead. I will take her favourite game away from her.

* * *

 

Over the subsequent weeks Draco never followed Granger, or looked at her. He mumbled acquiescences in their Prefect meetings and let her organise things how she liked without ever challenging her. He ignored her attempts to re-establish their bantering relationship and became withdrawn and solitary when outside the Slytherin dungeons. He focused on his classes and took walks around the grounds alone.

Theo and Blaise asked him what he was playing at one night.

“Drake, what the hell are you doing?” Blaise asked him. “You’re fine when you’re in here with the rest of us, but as soon as we go out, you shut down.”

Draco pulled his famous smirk on them. “It’s a new game I’m playing,” he told them, leaning backwards in satisfaction.

“A game? What are the rules if you have to act like that?” Theo questioned.

“I’m not sure yet, the other player hasn’t made their move,” Draco said, cryptically.

Theo and Blaise looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

 

It took exactly 42 days for Granger to break. She approached him outside as he was sitting by a large boulder to shelter him from the view of the castle and the worst of the wind. It was only a month until graduation which had Draco sweating, thinking that she would leave him alone and his revenge would remain unfulfilled.

“Malfoy, can I talk to you?” she said, quietly. Her voice was soft and the breeze ruffled her robes. Draco threw a loose stone into the lake and shrugged without looking at her.

She sat down beside him and stared out at the water’s great expanse. Despite summer approaching the day was cold and grey. They were alone out here, the threat of the dark clouds coming from the west ensuring they wouldn’t be interrupted through this interaction. Students typically stayed indoors for a storm.

“I’m sorry,” she said, finally.

Draco turned to look at her. She curved her head to him as well, laying it on her bent knees. Her eyes were serious, sincerity shining through them.

“What for?” he asked.

“For the way I treated you, it was wrong. I shouldn’t have manipulated you like that.” She scuffed a shoe across the stones of the lakeshore, “I didn’t know it would affect you like this.”

“Well...” Draco shrugged, as if agreeing with her.

“Can you forgive me? I won’t do it again,” she paused, her voice quiet. “I really, truly feel bad about it all.” A tear rolled down her cheek and Draco leaned over to wipe it away. She met his eyes in surprise, not expecting him to treat her so gently.

“I think I can do that,” he said, and he brought his lips to hers.

He pulled away after a few seconds. She was staring at him with wide eyes, a blush illuminating her cheeks, her mouth open, still in shock.

He just looked back at her and this time she was the one to lean in. The kiss this time was deep and passionate. She took the lead, grazing her tongue over his lips and he opened up for her. Her tongue lavished his and she sighed into his mouth making him grab and then pull her tighter.

She responded by pressing her body against his, they turned into each other and Draco gently lowered Hermione onto her back, holding himself against her. Her body was supple underneath him and he felt his desire rise up.

He pulled back, stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers, his eyes questioning.

She nodded and he returned to kissing her. It was sweet and exploratory this time. She tasted so good like salted caramel and brown sugar. He slipped a hand under her shirt and caressed her skin, feeling her shiver under his touch. Her hands were roaming his back, dragging her fingernails lightly down so he could just feel it through the layers.

He broke away and took off his cloak and outer robes cushioning the ground nearer the boulder and lifted her easily onto it. She took off her own robes and her school jersey. They watched each other and slowly began unbuttoning their shirts and placing them aside as well.

Exposed in just her bra and eyes roving over Draco’s bare chest, she shivered with a mixture of cold and desire. Taking her wand out of her robes she cast a Warming Charm around them quickly and cast a few spells on herself that Draco assumed were in preparation.

Draco lay down beside her and turned her face to his. Kissing her again, cradling her cheek against his palm. She turned her body into him and his hand left her face to travel down her side, feeling her curves under his fingers. She was so soft. He sighed into her mouth, deepening their kiss. Her touches came across his chest next. Gentle and lightly teasing, grazing over every inch of him as if she was preparing to map his contours through memory.

Moaning, he drew her into him, wrapping his arms all the way around her as she did the same to him, mouths never leaving each other.

Draco unclasped her bra and she slid the straps down her arms, drawing herself right up close to him again. He could feel her hard nipples against his chest and he issued a guttural noise of need. Bringing a hand between them, he massaged her breast and sensitive nipple with expert precision. Moaning into his mouth, she pressed herself into the caresses.

He could feel her entire body vibrating against him, then he felt her own hand reach to undo the buckle on his belt and the buttons of his trousers. Reaching in, she took hold of his throbbing member and moved against him in slow languorous strokes.

She felt so good on him that he broke their kiss for the first time since they had reconnected to tell her just how much in her ear, the action making her body quake more violently.

Her breathing laboured and hot against his neck, she leaned up to whisper, “Fuck me, Draco.”

She pulled back slightly and took her hands and reached up her skirt, untying the sides of her knickers and easing the fabric away. Draco watched her while she did this. She was so beautiful. Her breasts were the perfect handful and her nipples rose coloured against her pale skin.

She lay back and he moved to be on top of her. He swiped a finger down to her centre and was surprised twice. The first surprise was that she was completely shaved down there and second that she was sopping wet, all for him.

She watched him and smiled at his look of amazement. “I suppose I should make you as wet as me first, shouldn’t I?” she quirked an eyebrow and eased him back before lowering his boxers further and taking him in her mouth.

Holy Merlin’s ghost, Granger’s mouth was perfection. She alternated between slow and fast, her tongue dancing over him the entire time. She was able to put his whole length down her throat as well, the first time he had experienced that as most girls couldn’t manage it. Her hands followed the path of her mouth in strong strokes and also massaged his balls and the sensitive skin below them.

He could do nothing except breathe, his mind completely overtaken by the sensations she was creating.

After one last long suck she looked at him. “That ought to do it,” she shrieked in surprise as he grabbed her and held her back down on their makeshift cushions.

“Get ready, Granger,” he growled at her.

She shifted slightly, preparing herself for him. “You, too,” she said.

Positioning himself, he started to enter her, but a shock of feeling overtook him. His head had barely crested her and there was a tingling that ran straight through his cock, teasing his balls on its way and coiled hot and heavy at the base of his spine in his prostate.

“What the fuck is that?” he asked, shocked.

“Is it too much?” Granger looked at him, worriedly.

“No, it’s fucking incredible,” he replied. “Witch, what is this?”

Granger glanced up at him. “I call it Eros’ Dart, I’ve been experimenting with it all year, one such experiment you walked in on at Christmas.”

“You invented this?” Draco looked down at her, incredulously. She was even more brilliant than he had given her credit for.

“Yes, I can take it off if it’s too intense.”

“No, don’t. I’ve just never felt anything like it before.” Draco pushed himself slowly into Granger, the witch arching her back in pleasure. The further he went in, the better the feeling got. It throbbed and pulsed around him, rushing back and forth through his body.

Once he was buried to the hilt in her, he began moving, thrusting into her with long, powerful strokes.

Granger moaned, eyes fluttering shut. She moved in time with him and tilted her hips to an angle that hit him perfectly as he moved, creating the greatest friction between them.

The Eros Dart moved with him, pushing and pulling and the tingling increased more and more at the base of his spine. He fastened his pace to intensify the feelings pulsing through him.

“Fuck, Granger, you’re a bloody genius for making this,” he said, punctuating every word with a thrust into her. Granger couldn’t even respond as she was building her orgasm high before it tipped over.

Draco grew frenzied to match her and in a white-hot explosion they came together. Her walls undulating around him with such fervour that he thought he might pass out. Black spots appeared in his vision and the Eros Dart was zinging up and down his whole body leaving little fizzing trails in its wake. It was the absolute best feeling. His seed kept spurting out into her for over a minute while her own orgasm kept crashing as well.

After a minute and a half, the feelings began to subside and Draco slowly withdrew from Granger’s body. It was far and away the best lay he’d ever had. Granger was amazing, the perfect bed partner. It made him twinge about what he had to do now. Standing up on shaky legs and tucking himself back in, he Accio’d his clothing, chucking on his shirt and re-buttoning it. Granger slowly sat up having been dislodged from his retrieval of the robes and cloak from underneath her.

“Hey, Granger,” he said, and she turned a dazed look at him. “This time, I win.” He registered shock on her face and then hurt an instant later. He sent her his own smirk and headed up to the castle without once looking back.

* * *

 

Despite having screwed her over so badly, Draco was pleased when an equilibrium was restored to their interactions. They went back to how everything had been before that fateful day just before Christmas. She went back to ignoring him most of the time, hanging out with Potter and the Weasle. They bickered about the best way to do their Head Boy and Girl duties and never once spoke about what happened.

As good as this was and having had won their final play of the game, Draco couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed in her lack of tears, screaming or retaliation of any sort.

And so it was that on the night before their graduation they had their last meeting with McGonagall to discuss the ceremony the next day. They had previously decided to split the final address to the class between them doing a three-minute speech each and the Headmistress sent them on their way after thanking them for their hard work throughout the year.

Granger was ignoring him as they walked away from the gargoyle statue that led into the Head’s office. It was around midnight now and there was no one left to bother them.

“So how are you, my little Gryffindor slut?” he said, causing her to stop walking.

“Malfoy, I am not your anything so I will treat the rest of your statement as null and void,” she resumed her trek back up to her common room knowing it was in the opposite direction to his dungeons.

Draco pursued her though. He would have her as frustrated and angry as he had been earlier in the year.

“You’re right, Granger, to get a spell like that to work perfectly, you must have had a lot of practice. I guess you’ve practically given it up to every male in your lion’s tower and taken plenty more badgers and eagles besides,” he sneered at her.

She resolutely walked on, sighing to indicate her annoyance. That was all he needed to keep going.

“I’ve been telling everyone in the Slytherin common room, by the way,” he continued, walking backwards ahead of her so he could see her reaction. “Told them all about how easy it was to get you to submit and how you’re so frigid that you needed to invent a fucking charm to make you desirable at all.”

Granger just scoffed at him. “You obviously didn’t understand what that was then at all, just goes to show how unworthy you were of receiving it.”

Draco scowled at her. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that I shared something with you and here you are throwing it back in my face.”

Draco turned around to walk forward again but threw another remark over his shoulder, “Something that you shared with me and half the castle by this point.”

He turned his head to look at her reaction, but she wasn’t there, a tapestry flapped its corner as the only sign it had been disturbed. He took off after her up the secret passage.

Coming out of it, a hallway stretched a long way in one direction and since she wasn’t there, she must have gone the other way up to the Astronomy Tower. He wasn’t going to let her get away this time.

He went onto the parapet of the Astronomy Tower, the tallest tower in the entire castle. The wind was strong up here, whipping the air, clouds scudding across the midnight sky.

It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the darkness to be able to see her. She was crouched on the ground and even as her robes whirled around her in the wind, he could tell she was crying. Her shoulders were shaking and her arms were wrapped around herself.

Draco stilled. This was all wrong. This wasn’t what he wanted. Granger was supposed to one-up him, go toe-to-toe with him and challenge him to the end.

He approached her slowly. “Granger...” he said, hesitantly.

She stood up suddenly and simultaneously jerked around to face him and backwards towards the opposite wall. There were tears streaming down her face.

“Why do you do this to me?” she yelled at him.

He remained silent.

“Answer the question! Why do you torture me like this?”

“Because you’re a Mudblood,”

“There are other ‘Mudbloods’ and you don’t do this to them. Why, Draco?”

“Because you’re friends with Scarhead and Weasel and I hate them.”

“You almost get on with them now, so why do you still hate only me?”

“Because you’re a jumped-up Gryffindor bitch that needed to be taught a lesson.”

“Oh, that easy, huh. You hate me simply for being myself,” she looked completely devastated by that.

“I- I didn’t mean...” he trailed off.

“Yes, you did, you wanker,” she shouted. “And I’ve known for weeks that you’d told all of Slytherin.”

“Well, none of them believed me,” Draco said to her.

“Think about that harder, Draco. Are you sure?”

Draco thought back. He’d initially only told Theo and Blaise, but had made his voice loud enough that the entire common room had heard him. His friends had been the ones to scoff at him and call for proof.

“Theo and Blaise didn’t, but I don’t know about anyone else,” he admitted.

“Well, of course Theo and Blaise tried to come to my defence, they’re decent people. They even tried to warn me that you were playing a game when you went all quiet and withdrawn. I felt so bad though, I thought I should apologise even if that’s all it was to you,” she paused to collect herself, but the tears kept coming. Draco stepped toward her, but she backed away further.

“I thought when you kissed me that you must have been genuine, and then you slept with me?! You went so far as to violate and use me. You could have stopped with the kiss, but you just couldn’t, could you? Had to completely break me down, well, you got your wish. Congratu-fucking-lations, Malfoy.”

“I- I’m sorry, Granger. I didn’t mean to go that far, I got carried away.”

“I don’t believe you,” she said, shaking her head. “Getting carried away would be going beyond one kiss, or having sex with me, or exacting your revenge by leaving me as you did. All that I accept. Letting everyone in your house know I was good to go was not ‘getting carried away’, it’s psychotic! Do you know how many situations I had to extricate myself from because of your bragging? Once five of your lovely housemates held me down and managed to disarm me. They were still arguing on who would take their turn first when Theo and Blaise came in. I had either Harry or Ron bodyguarding me everywhere after that, do you know how humiliating that is?”

Draco’s blood had run cold. He hadn’t even thought that would be a possibility. He felt physically sick and his heart was trying to kill him with how hard and fast it was pounding. He had been lording it over his house so much that he had ignored all of Theo’s pleas for him to stop, had thought the anger in Blaise’s gaze had been because of a crush he had on Granger, furious that Draco had gotten there first. Now he saw it all in a completely different light, he’d done something truly unforgiveable. His throat constricted, he’d fucked up yet again.

“Why?” Hermione was saying to him. “Why do you hate me so much?”

“I don’t hate you, I don’t know why I keep tormenting you.”

“Yes you do,” came Hermione’s reply. “Dig deep, Malfoy. Why? I need to know.”

Draco paused. Why did he constantly seek her out? Why did he become so obsessed when he knew she was sleeping with others? Why had he taken it so far out by the lake? Why had he been so proud of bedding her to constantly brag about it in the Slytherin common room? The answer hit him, making him double over. Oh fuck, it wasn’t because he hated her. It was because he loved her.

“Fuck, Gra- Hermione. I don’t hate you, it’s not because I hate you.”

“Oh, really? Then what could it possibly be?” she scoffed.

He straightened back up and took a step toward her, but she backed away again, hitting the battlement, raising a hand in warning not to come nearer.

“Hermione, I think- I think I love you,” he said with incredulity.

To his surprise, Hermione burst into greater sobs. “You really expect me to believe that? What kind of sick fucking game are you playing now, Malfoy? You know what, I made a huge mistake with you and you will never let me live it down. You’ll be torturing me for the rest of my life and I would rather die!”

Hermione stood up on the battlements, looking down at the long, long drop down to the lawn below her.

Draco froze, he couldn’t breathe or move or do anything, let alone speak.

“Know forever that your name will be the last on my lips and the reason for my death,” Hermione said, turning to him with a resolute glare in her eye. “Goodbye, Draco Malfoy.”

And then she fell. Draco ran to the side and watched her, her eyes closed as she flew backwards through the air. When her form crashed on the ground it seemed like nothing, no noise, no fanfare, just a jerk and a crumpled figure.

Without stopping to think, Draco raced through the corridor and down the secret passage. He knew that it was hard to kill wizards from non-magical, non-natural means. He was desperate that she might have even an ounce of life left that Madam Pomfrey would be able to salvage.

Bursting out of the castle, he ran around it to the side where she’d fallen. There was no body, he looked around frantically thinking he may have misjudged the location. But then he found right where she should have been, a smooth round stone. Just like the ones on the lakeshore.

He took off running to where they had been that day by the large boulder. There she was, the moonlight playing on her hair as the giant squid twined its tentacles along one of her ankles. She laughed tickling the pods to get it off.

She turned, giving him a smile, a genuine one, not filled with malice like the others she normally gave.

He approached slowly and sat beside her. “You’re not dead,” he stated.

“No,” she said, pointing her wand at herself. “Witch, remember?”

Draco flopped backwards in relief. “I guess you charmed yourself with a cushioning spell?”

“Mm,” she replied. She turned to him. “Sorry, I was really angry with you, I understand how you felt that day.”

Draco looked at her, “If I hadn’t acted like an arse, then you wouldn’t have been forced to go to such extremes.”

“If I hadn’t played with you at the start, then you wouldn’t have had to.”

“If I hadn’t threatened you, you wouldn’t have threatened me back.”

“We both fucked up, badly.” Hermione sighed. “Do you really love me?”

“Yeah, I do.” Draco said, rubbing his face with his hands. “Ugh, what a mess.”

“Me too,” Hermione lay down on her stomach next to him.

“Two massive fucking messes,” Draco agreed.

“No, I love you as well.”

Draco’s heart stopped. He hadn’t expected her to say that. “You can’t mean it, I’ve been horrific to you.”

“You challenged me every day, you’re intelligent and witty and had me constantly trying to find ways to mess with you. It made me feel special, unique. I was the only person who could get to you that way and you for me. I fell in love with it, with you,” she traced a stick around the stones covering the shore. “Also you’re ridiculously good looking and have a magnificent cock.”

Draco laughed for maybe the first time in her presence. “Hermione, you never fail to surprise me, just when I think I have you pegged, you do a fundamental shift that makes me lose my feet. You’re also completely stunning made even more so because you have no idea that you are. And you literally have a magic pussy.”

“Would your magnificent cock like to meet my magic pussy?” she smouldered at him. “I have more tricks to show you that I’ve developed.”

“Wait, you said earlier that I didn’t understand what the Eros Dart actually does, so would you like to explain it to me?”

Granger lay back to look up at the stars. “It connects one person’s orgasm to another. After talking to a lot of girls in my house, they had trouble coming through penetration. I made the spell so that it connected them to their partners orgasm so they both got to experience it.”

“That’s pretty amazing.” Draco said. “Is that why I came harder than I ever had with you? Does it make it more intense when you’re sharing with another person?”

Hermione blushed. “Actually that was because I had my own penetrative orgasm when I was with you. That was a first for me. It connected me to your orgasm and you to mine. Like a double whammy release. I didn’t know that would happen, none of the experiments netted such a result and we weren’t looking for it. Hence why I was so dazed after.”

Draco nodded. It made sense and had been bloody amazing. “So what other incredible inventions have you made, my tricky witch?”

“How do you feel about hot and cold?” Hermione slyly grinned at him.

* * *

 

After re-connecting on the side of the lake, Hermione and Draco had moved to her rooms and shagged in all sorts of ways before they fell asleep, wrapped in each other, exhausted from a second go around with the Eros Dart which resulted in an even more intense experience. This time Draco actually did black out for a couple of seconds.

In the morning, they got dressed and Draco was about to leave to get into his graduation robes when Hermione stopped him.

“I think we should have a small chat before this day starts in earnest. We will be leaving with our families after this and I won’t want to bother you then,” she looked down, the implications of his pure-blood loving parents obvious.

Draco wasn’t sure he was ready for this conversation but she was right, it was their last chance to have it. “OK, well, I don’t want to end this here if we can help it. The sex is fucking intense and I do love you.”

Hermione hesitated. “What?” Draco asked her, taking a hand.

“Just, everything you said is true, and I love you, too. But...”

“Spit it out, Granger.”

“Look at everything we’ve done to each other. I don’t think we’re good together. At least not right now. We hurt each other too much, it wasn’t mature or right and I don’t want to base a relationship off that. For Godric’s sake, I pretended to kill myself last night just to get back at you.”

Draco dropped her hand. His chest ached with her words, but he knew she was once again correct. They couldn’t guarantee that the first point of contention wouldn’t turn into full-blown war between them. There was also their parents to consider. His parents were better but still wouldn’t be happy if he dated a Muggle-born and he doubted her parents would want their daughter anywhere near the family that tortured Hermione in the war.

“What do you propose then?” Draco asked her.

“I think we say good-bye,” she said finally, a tear falling before she quickly wiped it away. “Maybe someday when we’ve grown up and if the circumstances are right and if we feel the same, maybe then.”

“That’s a lot of maybe’s, if’s and when’s,” Draco said, despondently.

“I thought it sounded more optimistic than never,” she laughed, sadly. “It was a good night though, and we’ll always have that.”

“I want more,” Draco said. “I want more of this, more of you.”

Hermione just shook her head. “What are we going to do? Declare our undying love and elope? Your parents would disown you and mine would be worried sick. Then what? We get pregnant to force them to come to terms with it? No, I think I could really start something with these charms I’ve been developing. I want to have a career.”

“I’ll be on the board of directors for various businesses, but other than that, my family doesn’t work.” Draco said, he’d never really considered that of course Hermione would want a job. Malfoy wives held society dinners and went to charity benefits, not own sex charm companies. It definitely wouldn’t work out with Hermione.

“See?” Hermione said. Another tear fell, but she let this one be. She placed her lips to his for the last time. She barked a laugh. “I predicted myself last night, the last words I will say to you will be your name. Good bye, Draco Malfoy.” She opened her bedroom door and he went out it, feeling this was very surreal. They held hands and locked eyes until Hermione slowly and quietly shut the door.

The graduation ceremony went smoothly. They sat beside each other on the stage as nothing other than classmates and said their speeches before receiving their diplomas.

The last time Draco saw Hermione she was hugging Potter and her parents were standing there, looking at her proudly. Then he left with his own parents for the party they had arranged back at the Manor. As the large doors to the Great Hall closed, keeping her from him forever, he felt his heart break.

* * *

 

 

**12 years on**

Hermione was sitting in a bar in Kawasaki, Japan. She had a great vantage of the street festival, Kanamara Matsuri, from where she sat and she sipped a beer from a penis-shaped glass that had come with the penis-shaped lollipop she was sucking on.

Kaori, her Japanese business liaison was sitting next to her, her shock of black and neon green hair pulled up into pigtails and her high-art street wear made Hermione’s elegant and sleek outfit seem dowdy in comparison.

Her business, Twitch, had really taken off and she was expanding globally. The Japanese market had immediately clamoured for her products and the wizard community of Japan had asked her to be the guest speaker at the famous phallus festival in the city she was currently enjoying.

Kaori was going over their itinerary. “Miny,” she said, her contraction of Hermione’s name making the witch smile yet again. “We have at least two hours until we need to be at the auditorium, but I’ve left some important papers at the hotel, will you be OK here while I go get them?”

“Sure,” Hermione said. “I’ll just read the paper and order lunch, I couldn’t possibly get bored here anyway,” she said, indicating the parade.

Kaori waved good bye and left the bar. Hermione ordered some nigiri and udon from the waiter and continued to watch the parade of penises. A group of young Japanese women in their early twenties noticed her in the window and squealed. She had become a kind of celebrity over the years, not only from her company and her appearances at various sexual health charities, but also her Wizarding Wireless sex advice show and her column for Witch Weekly, both of which had been translated and circulated globally.

All five of the girls wanted photos with her and she stepped out into the crowd of the parade so as not to disturb the small bar. One of the girls, Sakaki, had a copy of Hermione’s book with her and so she had signed it. They bowed and said they were going to her key note speech later. Hermione thanked them and waved them off, resettling at her table to find her food had arrived.

Sticking her penis lollipop in her beer, she ate her food before she got out her copy of the Daily Prophet and took off the protective wrapping it came in for long-distance delivery.

The front page had a large photo of her and Oliver Wood in one of those terribly skewed paparazzi shots where it looked like they were fighting, her walking ahead of him. She had her arms crossed and he looked distant. They had both actually been annoyed at the journalists for interrupting their date that night, but had more than made up for it back at Oliver’s house.

“Splitsville! Granger and Wood call it quits!” claimed the title. Scanning the article quickly, she saw that they had been given equal blame. Wood was apparently ‘prone to anger’ which an “anonymous source” claimed had scared Hermione on occasion and apparently her forthright attitude to wizarding sex and sexual health had intimidated Oliver.

Olly hadn’t been intimidated, he’d bloody loved it. They’d been together seven years, but he had become captain of Puddlemere United and she had constant overseas business trips. They had realised they’ spent more time apart in the last year than they had actually together, so they amicably decided to break up. They both realised that while they really liked each other still, the all-consuming love of their first five years was gone. They had broken up six months ago, but had waited until it was the right time for Oliver to be able to announce it. Hermione still cared for him so she’d allowed it.

She scoffed at the article and threw it down. She got out some parchment and a quill and began writing Olly a letter, asking if he was alright with the way he had been portrayed. She would happily sue the Stinking Prophet for slander. It would serve the paper right, it was becoming more and more like a gossip rag than anything else.

As she wrote to her former lover, she heard someone ask if they could share her table. Since she was sitting at a four-person setting and she was alone, she said yes without looking up. In Japan, places crowded fast and she didn’t mind sharing when she had to.

She finished her letter and waved it for the ink to dry, looking over it once more and grabbing the Prophet again, looking at the picture and her photo self raising a hand to protect her face before she walked out of shot.

“Poor Olly, he doesn’t deserve this. Hope he’s OK...”

“Oh, so you are guys still together then?” the voice from before asked.

“No, but-“ she stilled. Now that she wasn’t as distracted, she realised a fellow Englishman was sitting at her table, and she thought she knew that voice.

She tipped the newspaper down and there he was. Draco Malfoy. He looked good, he’d grown into his frame and filled out his face a bit. His wealth was still evident in how he was dressed and the way he carried himself.

“You said no,” he said, encouraging her to finish the thought.

“No, but we broke up a while ago, Oliver’s manager has only just allowed the story to leak. Best timing for Olly and all that,” she said, puzzling at the man. She did not think it was a coincidence that Draco had found her on the day the Daily Prophet disclosed the break-up of her long-term relationship.

She had remembered Draco got married three years after Hogwarts to a pureblood named Astoria Greengrass, she’d been a couple of years younger than them at Hogwarts and had been a stunning woman.

Hermione had met her a few times at some of the charity functions she attended. The woman had praised Hermione’s work and confessed herself a fan of all her different endeavours. She was kind and had a most-endearing smile. She had not believed in any of the blood purity nonsense and from what Hermione had gleaned from their conversations, Astoria and Draco had loved each other very much. She had been happy for Draco to have found a witch beautiful on the inside and out.

Astoria had passed during a complication during the post-natal after care of the birth of their son, Scorpius. An intern Healer had misread her chart and had given her a potion she was allergic to. It worked too quickly and there was nothing that could be done. That had been about a year ago. Hermione and Oliver had gone to the funeral but stayed at the back and hadn’t approached the grieving family, slipping out quietly afterwards.

Draco was still looking at her. “What about you?” he asked.

“What about me?” she replied, confused.

“Does the timing suit you?”

“I’m a sex guru, any press for me means boosted sales and added interest in my charities,” Hermione said with a smile.

Draco laughed. “I suppose that’s true, hence why I find you at a penis festival.”

“I think you mean the guest of honour at a penis festival,” she grinned.

“I would have thought you were always the guest of honour at penis festivals,” Draco flirted back.

Hermione laughed. “Well, I’ve been a one-penis kind of girl for seven years, so not exactly.”

“Want to become one again?”

Hermione’s stomach clenched. He was being very forthright.

“It would even help your ex,” he continued, tapping the paper. “Wood: a Saint! Sex-crazed Granger Trades Up for Malfoy Heir!” Press for you, crowd-favouritism for him. Win-win.”

Hermione was unsure what she wanted to do, so she side-stepped the issue for now.

“How’s Scorpius?”

“He’s good, learning to talk, he’s very good at ‘No’.”

“The opposite of you then,” Hermione joked. She took her penis lollipop out of her beer, it was glistening wet from the beverage and she licked it tantalisingly.

“Merlin’s grisly berries, Granger, that’s just unfair.”

“Don’t track me down at a penis festival then,” she coyly smiled.

“How long do you have?” he asked.

She checked the clock. “An hour and a half.”

“That’s enough time,” he grabbed her hand. “My hotel is just up the street.”

“Wait!” she said, pulling her hand from his. He looked stricken for a moment.

“I’m not going to lose you again, Hermione, so don’t even try.”

“No, I just have to leave a note for my employee, give me a second,” she wrote a note for Kaori and downed the rest of her beer, watching Malfoy’s face as she chugged down the amber liquid from the penis-shaped glass. She licked her lips after and his eyes darkened with lust.

She gave the note to the waiter for Kaori and gathered her stuff.

Draco glanced at the table. “Grab the lollipop,” he told her. She did so and they left the restaurant.

* * *

 

“Oh fuck, yes, Hermione,” Draco groaned as she took all of him in her mouth. She used one of her own products, a potion that made the person’s mouth coated in the cool and tingly sensation of spearmint and it was doing dangerous things upon Draco’s person.

“I’m too close, pull back,” Hermione did so and set some charms on herself.

“Shall we aim to have you black out for a full minute this time?” she teased him.

“No, I WILL stay with you through it all,” he promised.

“Hm, let’s put you to the test then,” Hermione said, adding their old favourite charm on herself as well.

When Draco entered her, he realised that not only were they going to be sharing their orgasms, but Hermione had turned herself into a human vibrator. Her walls hummed and zinged all around him and he had to try really hard not to come right then and there. Reacting to his intensity, Hermione cried out, on the edge herself from his orgasm.

Draco took it slow, so slow. Slow enough that Hermione begged and pleaded for him to hurry it up and take her, but he needed to last as long as he could inside of her. It was so hard to do that though. They sat on the brink almost to the point of insanity until Hermione finally gasped out that if they moved faster it would add to their lovemaking and wouldn’t sweetly torture them like this. So Draco picked up the pace and found that did help. Instead of being able to feel just the vibrating, it was an added hum and that spilled through him. He was able to calm himself and build up further.

Godric’s stones, Hermione felt good. Hot and wet and gripping him tightly.

Draco had loved his wife dearly. Astoria helped calm and soothe the antagonism out of Draco but he had never forgotten Hermione and the way she could make him feel. It didn’t help that whenever Astoria and him had used Hermione’s products all he could think of was the witch in his arms now.

Then he was blindsided, he orgasmed internally, it wasn’t his, it was Hermione’s. They shuddered and writhed together while the sensations subsided.

“You OK?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah, I can keep going, it was just inside, does that make sense?”

“Yes, that’s what a female orgasm feels like by itself. Keep going, I might be able to come again.”

“Let’s do it then,” Draco growled hungrily at her, claiming her lips.

They rode the push and pull of the Eros Dart and the constant tingling of the Vibrato, swapping positions occasionally as they wanted. Ten minutes later, Hermione was close again and she clung onto Draco.

“Fuck me hard, Draco, fuck me now,” she breathed and he complied, thrusting hard and deep and their pleasure crashed together culminating in an earth-shattering experience. To which Draco had to grip very hard onto reality to stay there without passing out. The black spots were back and dancing white lights clouded his vision.

The feeling lasted a good two minutes or so and they collapsed back, Draco holding Hermione tightly to him.

They still had about half an hour before Hermione needed to leave for her speech, so they stayed clasped together.

“I named my company after something you said to me, actually,” Hermione told him.

“Really?”

“Yeah. It was one of the only times you used the possessive ‘my’ when talking to me. Without being insulting that is.”

“Oh, what was it I said?”

“You called me your tricky witch,”

“Ah, I see. T.Witch,” Draco’s eyes met hers and she could tell he was very pleased to hear that.

“You know that Theo and Blaise work for me?” she said. Draco shook his head.

“I didn’t know, they had forsaken me after what I did to you at the end of school, with good reason,” he added.

“Yes, Theo is my potions expert and Blaise leads a team who work on the charms. They expressed interest in re-acquainting themselves with you. We all knew Astoria from the sexual health charities. She was a truly wonderful woman,” Hermione looked at Draco with worry. “Sorry, is it still awful for you? Is it weird that we just had sex and I’m asking about your wife?”

Draco hugged her and kissed her nose. “No, it’s not bad, I think it shows how much we’ve changed. We aren’t petty any longer. You’re not overly dramatic and I’m not malicious anymore. Astoria helped me with that.”

“Age and time grew me out of my teenaged delusions of dramatic grandeur,” Hermione said. “Olly would just melt me with his Scottish accent until I forgot to be petty our little squabbles. Eventually it just stuck.”

Draco looked at her seriously. “Do you think this can work now?”

“Well, our problems are over, that part is fine. You’re still the most attractive wizard I’ve ever met. You’re still intelligent, you still make me laugh and your cock is still magnificent. None of the good stuff has changed.”

“You have somehow become even more gorgeous, Hermione. When did your breasts get so big?”

“Around twenty-five. My body decided to fill out even more. Breasts, hips, those got bigger, luckily my waist pretty much stayed the same.”

“Well, I, for one, really enjoy it. You’ve become incredibly successful all on your own. You got the career you wanted. These new products you launch each season show your brain is still as active as ever. You still surprise me and you pussy is still magic.”

“There’s just one more thing,” Hermione said, caressing the hair on Draco’s forehead lightly.

“What’s that?”

“Could we fall in love again?”

Draco stilled her hand, looking at her seriously.

“Again? Hermione, I never stopped loving you, but I fell in love with Astoria as well. What about you? Could you love me again?”

Hermione cupped his face and kissed him on the lips.

“There’s a reason I never married, although Olly and I did talk about it once or twice.”

“Does that mean it was the same for you?” Draco asked.

She nodded. “I never stopped either.”

“You don’t mind that I got married, that I have a child?”

“I liked Astoria very much and you needed her like you didn’t need me. I was genuinely happy for you when you married. As for Scorpius, I don’t mind that you have a child. If we were together, I would very happily become a part of that boy’s life. We will tell him stories of his beautiful and kind mother and instil the values she would have wanted him to grow up with. I won’t try to replace her, but I would love your child.”

Draco couldn’t help but press a passionate kiss to her lips after she said this. As much as Narcissa loved her grandson, Draco feared that with her as his son’s only female role model he might take on board his mother’s issues of blood purity and the notion that a women’s place was solely as a homemaker. Hermione’s forthright attitude and zeal for everything would be a very positive influence on Scorpius.

“What about your parents?” Hermione asked.

“What about yours?” Draco asked back.

“My parents know all about you, they had to deal with me the summer after Hogwarts when I was near catatonic with discovering and sharing our feelings and then having to try and shut them down. They know I am a grown woman now and can take care of my own affairs.” Hermione said, raising her eyebrow for him to answer as well.

“You were near catatonic?” Draco asked, but she just shook her head. He wasn’t getting out of answering the question. He sighed.

“My parents would still be hostile to you. As much as Astoria tried, they never came around on the blood purity issue. Who knows though, if Astoria’s slow and gentle approach didn’t work, maybe your brash, in-your-face style might,” he grinned as she smacked him on the arm.

“Well, that’s pretty much everything, what do you think? Worth it?” she asked.

“A thousand times over,” he replied and they kissed again. It was about to turn into more but Hermione’s alarm went off indicating it was time up. She had to get dressed and restyle herself to look presentable.

Emerging from the bathroom, Hermione saw that Draco was dressed as well.

“Well, I’m off,” she told him. “I suppose I’ll see you later on?”

“Later on? No, I’m coming with you, hearing you talk about sex and penises for an hour, I’m definitely coming.”

“Maybe you will later,” she said, devilishly. “Do you have a ticket then?”

“No,” he replied.

“They sold out weeks ago, you won’t be able to get one now!” she exclaimed.

“Good thing I’m the boyfriend of the guest of honour who can claim I’m one of her staff.”

“Oh, right. True,” Hermione realised.

“Ready, love?” Draco asked, opening the hotel door and reaching out his hand.

Hermione smiled at him as she took it, determined this time to never let it go.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story kind of just flowed out of me while I was writing a longer-form Dramione story. It is the first one I have published since I want to completely finish the long-form and tweak it as needed instead.
> 
> I hope this was OK and would appreciate any feedback.
> 
> And, yes, given the nature of Hermione’s job, I chose Oliver Wood as her long-term boyfriend for the fun euphemism it provided. Although it didn’t work itself into the story, they met again through a misunderstanding of Hermione’s use of the phrase ‘finding wood’. :p


End file.
